Knight Rider AS S01E17 - Black Rook to White Knight II
by LyndaBehling
Summary: Part 2 - Everything comes together at last as both KARR's and KITT's plans are put into action. Meanwhile David has his own scheme up his sleeve. (TWO HOUR SPECIAL) SEASON FINALE!
1. Chapter 1

**Episode 17 - Black Rook to White Knight Part 2**

**Chapter 1**

F.L.A.G Underground Facility

David signed to Diana from across the table. 'I have a new task for you, one you can't involve the others in.'

Diana turned her eyes skyward in exasperation. 'Again? You do know you hired me to be part of a team, correct?'

'You're the only one here that has the expertise I need and by being unable to communicate as well with the others, I know you're more likely to keep my secrets.'

'What do you want me to do this time?' she asked in defeat.

'I currently have Samuel Knight in custody,' he revealed to her. Her eyes widened in shock. 'He's being controlled by KARR somehow. I discovered a small device attached to the base of his spine. Most likely KARR has a fail safe in place in case anyone tampers with it. I need you to find a safe way to remove it.'

She gaped at him, then collected herself. 'Wouldn't it be best to also bring in the medical team on this? My experience with living specimens is limited.'

He shook his head as he walked over to her. 'No one else must know about this.'

'Why not?'

He placed his hands on her cheeks gently, his mouth moving slowly. 'In case you fail. I will not have my team infected by false hope.'

xxxXXXxxx

Kat stepped out of the shower, drying her hair vigorously with a towel. The hot water had gone a long way towards soothing the pain in her leg down to bearable levels.

She pulled on a tank top and a loose pair of jeans. Now that she was refreshed it was time to have a good heart-to-heart with her car.

K.I.T.T had been acting strange ever since they'd gotten back from the villa. She couldn't pin down exactly what it was but it left a sour feeling in the pit of her stomach.

The only thing she knew for certain was that something was troubling him.

She was going to find out what it was, even if she had to order him to tell her.

She stepped out of her room and spotted Kevin walking down the hall. A six pack hung from his fingers. "Is it five o'clock already?" she asked teasingly.

His face brightened when he saw her. "Oh it is way past time to clock out." He walked over to her. "I was just looking for you."

"Were you now?" She glanced at the beer and arched a brow.

"Yep," he said with his dimpled grin. "I figured you'd want to unwind after another successful mission."

She put a finger to her cheek. "Well, you wouldn't be wrong..." She looked past him down the hall.

He leaned close to her. "Are you busy?"

She looked back at him. "Not with anything that can't wait a little while."

He put his free hand to her waist. His voice lowered. "Is KITT spying on us right now?"

"I'm not wearing my contacts, if that's what you're asking," she told him as she put her hands to the sides of his face.

He pulled her close. "Good."

She drew his face down to hers and pressed her mouth to his. He returned her kiss enthusiastically, his lips parting.

After a long moment he pulled away, but only a few inches. His eyelids were heavy. "I told John to camp out in the rec room tonight. I have my room all to myself."

"That's rather convenient," she remarked, her voice husky. Her eyes were on his mouth.

"Well, I was hoping to have some company for the night." He turned his head and kissed her fingertips, his eyes closing.

"I think something can be arranged..." She kissed him again, softly, with her lips parted.

"You should probably tell supercar not to record your voice for a little while," he murmured against her mouth. His hand went to the small of her back.

"Good idea," she murmured back. She pulled away. "KITT? Can you not listen in for a little while longer?" Kevin turned his attention to her jaw, kissing down it lightly. "I need another thirty minutes."

"Hour," Kevin whispered in her ear, his breath on her skin raising the hairs on the back of her neck.

"I-I mean another hour," she stammered, her face hot.

She expected him to make a fuss like he always did, especially since she'd taken off her contacts before going into the shower. She expected him to ask uncomfortable questions about what she was up to. Instead, he simply said "All right, I'll contact you again in an hour."

She let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks, KITT."

Kevin removed his hand from her back and clasped her hand. He brought it to his mouth and kissed the back of it. "Right this way."

He led her to the other side of the residential area, where the men's rooms were located. He unlocked his door and held it open for her. He flipped on the lights as she stepped inside. He set the beer down on the table.

She looked over the furnishings. The one sofa chair, TV, the dressers and the bunks. "This looks exactly like my room," she remarked.

"Yeah, whoever designed this place wasn't big on variety." He shut the door and turned the lock. She turned to him. "I don't want any interruptions."

"Neither do I." She went back to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled him down for another kiss.

He put both hands to her waist as he kissed her deeply. She pressed her hips against his urgently. He kissed down her neck, till she was gasping. He groaned in frustration against her shoulder, then pulled his head back. "I really wish we'd had more time together, Katherine," he said wistfully.

She gave him a confused look. "We've got plenty of time."

He shook his head, then pressed his forehead to hers. "Unfortunately we don't. My boss called me fifteen minutes ago with my final task."

Her confusion increased. "What's David making you do at this time of night?"

He removed one hand from her waist and put it in his pocket. "Not David," he said. "My real boss." He pulled a silver snub-nosed pistol from his pocket. "He told me to kill you before he got here, and he's already on his way."

Kat froze, her stomach clenching. "Kevin, what are you talking about?"

He caressed her cheek with the tip of the gun. His grip on her waist tightened as his expression turned cold. "Just so you know, I really do like you. I hate doing this, but orders are orders." He moved the gun to her mouth, dragging her bottom lip down with the tip. "Goodnight, Katherine."

xxxXXXxxx

David walked down the hallway purposefully, his phone to his ear. Amanda was on the other end. "Search the Main Lab and the recreation areas, I've got residential. He's crafty so don't skip any places, not even the vents. He has to know we're onto him by now."

He passed Angela in the hallway. "What's up?" she asked when she saw his face. "Something wrong?"

"Have you seen Kevin?" he asked her without pausing.

"Yeah, just a couple of minutes ago." She raised her voice as he got further away. "He was taking Katherine back to his room."

"That bastard," David growled. He drew his gun from his suit jacket and broke into a run.

Angela cupped her hands around her mouth. "It's a little late to be getting jealous, don't you think?"

David turned the corner just as a gunshot sounded. His eyes widened as he ran down to Kevin's door. He tried the knob, but found it locked. He took a step back and kicked it down.

Katherine stood in the center of the room, a pistol in her hands. She had obviously been involved in a struggle. One of the straps of her tank top was torn and her eyes were frantic. On the floor was Kevin, who held his hands up in submission. There was a bullet-hole in the floor next to him.

She turned to David as he burst in. Kevin took advantage of her distraction and jumped to his feet. He disarmed her and grabbed her around the neck.

David raised his gun and fired without hesitation.

Katherine's eyes widened as she felt blood hit her cheek. Kevin dropped back to the floor.

Her breathing was ragged as David walked over to her. "Is he dead?" she asked, not daring to look down and see for herself.

"I grazed him, he's unconscious." He frowned at the gun in his hand. "The sights must be off..."

She looked down at Kevin. Blood was oozing from a wound on the side of his head, right above his ear. "He tried to kill me." Her voice was hollow.

"He's the leak." David shrugged out of his jacket and put it around her shoulders.

She looked at him in disbelief. "You knew that already?"

"Only just recently." He pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to her. She took it and wiped at her cheek. "I suspected, but I wasn't certain. I needed him to mess up so I could get my hands on some proof, but he's surprisingly capable." He frowned down at Kevin.

"He's bleeding a lot. We should call Dustin."

David continued as if he hasn't heard her. "He's also the one that killed Samuel."

"On second thought, he'll be fine where he is a little longer."

His phone buzzed in his jacket pocket. Katherine took it out and handed it to him. He answered it and put it to his ear. "Amanda, I found him. Have Dustin send a stretcher to the residential area."

He placed his phone in his pants pocket. "Are you hurt?" he asked, as if the question was an afterthought. She shook her head numbly. "You're free to go, then."

She made to hand his handkerchief back to him but he shook his head. "Keep it," he said dismissively.

She looked at the square of black silk as she exited the room. it was damp with Kevin's blood.

Angela met her in the hallway, her eyes wide as saucers and both hands over her mouth. She hugged Kat wordlessly. She felt the shock wearing off then and started shivering. Angela kept one arm around her as she led her back to their room.

She helped Kat into the sofa chair. Then she left her side briefly. When she returned she held out a glass filled with a clear liquid. "Water?" Kat asked, her voice rough.

"Gin."

Kat took the glass and sipped the drink. "Kevin is working for KARR," she began.

"Shhh, you don't have to say anything yet," Angela said soothingly. "Just take a minute for yourself."

She recalled vividly how just minutes before Kevin had been kissing her. His body had felt so warm, so good. She recalled the cold look in his eyes. "He's the one that killed Sam." Her breathing sped up. She put a hand to her head. "I think I'm going to be sick…"

Angela hurried and retrieved the small wastebasket from its spot by the door. Her stomach heaved, but she managed to keep its contents in place. Angela rubbed her back. "You're safe now. Everything is going to be okay."

She shook her head. "No, it's not."

Angela hugged her again. "I know."

Kat pulled away and got to her feet shakily. Angela watched as she made her way to the bathroom and braced both hands on the sink. Tremors were running through her. She looked at her reflection.

Her cheek was still stained with blood. Her face was red and her lips were parted. She scrubbed her mouth hard with the back of her hand.

She turned on the water to its hottest setting and washed her face thoroughly. The water was scalding and she felt like drowning herself in it, but she eventually turned it off. She rubbed her face with a towel, till she was sure she had scraped off a layer of skin.

"Kat, are you alright?" K.I.T.T asked in her ear. "There's something going on in the residential area, but no one is saying what."

"Kevin is the traitor," Kat told him. "He attacked me just now. David shot him."

"Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine." She uncapped the drain and watched the pink-tinged water spiral down.

"You don't sound fine. I'm picking up high stress levels in your voice."

"He didn't get the chance to shoot me," she clarified.

"Maybe you should come downstairs for a bit."

"Maybe."

xxxXXXxxx

A/N: SEASON FINALE. Buckle up, because it's just getting started.

Interested in seeing a second season? Let me know! Even if it's just a simple "I want season 2". When I see enough of you guys wanting another season, then I will write it for you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

David sat at the bar in the empty recreation room. Kevin was currently in the medical suite under heavy supervision while Dusty in stitched him up. Once he was stable, David would transfer him to his new cell.

In the meantime he was working his way through a bottle of Grey Goose. This day had started with the capture of his son and it was ending with the capture of F.L.A.G's traitor. He felt he was due for some unwinding.

He drained his glass and was just pouring himself a fresh one when Katherine entered the room. She had replaced her torn tank top and had his jacket folded over her arm. "Just returning this," she said as she approached.

She placed the jacket on the bar next to his bottle, but lingered. "Thanks," she said finally.

He wasn't sure if she was thanking him for the use of his jacket or for shooting Kevin, so he kept his response neutral. "It was no bother." He took a sip of the vodka.

She took the glass from him the next second. Before he could protest she'd drained it in two gulps. She placed it back on the bar. "Another, please." He arched a brow as he filled up the glass.

She took the stool next to him and lifted the glass. "You're Head of H.R, right?" she asked as she brought the glass to her mouth.

"So the nameplate of my desk suggests," he said darkly.

"Why you, though? Why not Charles?"

He looked away and scowled. "Charles is too soft. The Team would railroad him. He's far too trusting."

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "So that means you're stuck helping us with our personal problems?"

"Only if it interferes with your job."

She set her half full glass back on the bar and stared into it. "I was going to sleep with Kevin before he tried to shoot me."

"Give me one second." He picked up the bottle and drank directly from it. After four swallows he placed it back on the bar and turned to her. "Now, do tell me what's troubling you."

"He killed Sam, and I- He's a murderer and he's been working with us this whole time. How did I not notice that he was evil?" Her grip on the glass tightened.

"He fooled the entire Team. He's both crafty and cunning. He's been with Knight Industries for years, and the whole time KARR was pulling the strings in the background."

"He didn't fool you though. You suspected him for a while, right?" She glanced at him.

He shrugged. "I've suspected every member of the Team at one point or another, with the exception of you and Charles. You because you weren't here when Samuel was killed and Charles…" He thought for a moment. "Because he's Charles."

"Everyone else though?" She let out a short, humorless laugh. "Even KITT?" David's eyes narrowed as he looked towards the door. Katherine's eyes widened slightly. "KITT too? Really?"

"Especially the car. We've already seen what happens when an A.I goes rogue. The effects can be devastating."

"Is that why you had Charles and Pierce put so many restrictions on him?"

"I'm doing my job and protecting FLAG's best interests."

"But KITT's not evil, David. Think about it. He wouldn't hurt a fly." She recalled the incident with the grappling hook and shivered. She brought the glass back to her mouth.

"Its restrictions are the reason why it wouldn't hurt a fly. The only reason, in my opinion. If you took away the prime directive that forces it to protect human life, what's to stop it from turning out just like KARR?"

She didn't have an easy answer to that, so she changed the subject. "I still don't know how Kevin managed to fool me when I let him get so close."

"Perhaps you were distracted by other aspects of his…" David paused. "Personality."

She sank deeper into defeat. "I didn't know him all that well, but I trusted him."

"Maybe it wasn't him you were trusting," he remarked blithely. "Maybe it was just his voice."

She gave him an incredulous look. Then her cheeks reddened and she looked away. She slid the tip of her forefinger around the rim of her glass and let out a sigh. Her eyelids drooped. "Maybe I'm just lonely."

That was David's cue to exit. He got to his feet with only a brief stumble, taking the bottle with him. She looked up at him in confusion. "Where are you going?"

"To exchange Pierce for Kevin. Before I do something I shouldn't."

Her eyebrows pressed together as her confusion increased. "What do you mean?"

He stared down at her silently, his expression a mask of mild annoyance. He reached past her and picked up the glass. He drained the remainder of it, then grimaced. "It's too sweet."

"Vodka isn't sweet…?" she said slowly.

He placed the glass back down, the sound sharp in the silence. He picked up his jacket and draped it over his arm. He turned away and walked out of the room. She placed her elbow on the bar and leaned her mouth against the butt of her hand. "Hrm."

xxxXXXxxx

David pulled on his suddenly tight collar as he made his way over to the holding area. The top button popped off, but he was beyond caring.

Finally after long months of no leads and banging his head against the proverbial brick wall, everything was crashing together at once. He needed to focus on the tasks ahead. A distraction right now would only end in disaster.

He reached the holding area before the Security Team. He placed his hand on the window next to the door of Pierce's cell. "All right, come on." A screen appeared under his hand, scanning it. The door slid open.

Pierce was laying on his cot, hands behind his head. He studied David for half a minute.

David leaned heavily on the glass, a half empty bottle of vodka in one hand. The top button of his shirt was open, exposing his collarbone. His jacket was folded over his bottle-carrying arm. His dark eyes were heavy-lidded and brooding.

"Actually, I think I'm good here," Pierce admitted warily.

"Get your ass out of there before I drag you out. I need the room for an even more obstinate occupant than you."

Pierce sat up slowly. "Do I have to make a call to H.R?"

"This time I am H.R," David growled.

"Well that's not very fair of you." Pierce got to his feet and walked out the door. At the same time Keth and Jason escorted Kevin to the door, Amanda leading the way. He was sporting a large bandage on his right temple. They half-walked, half-carried him into the cell and sat him on the cot. Keth cut the tie binding his hands behind his back and both security officers stepped out.

David removed his hand from the window and the door slid closed. Kevin glared at them silently, his dark blue eyes murderous. Gone was his usual cheerful demeanor, as if it had never existed in the first place.

"Kevin?" Pierce asked hollowly. He put a hand through his short hair. "What is going on with this day?"

David spoke to Kevin. "Feel lucky that you're under lock and key, and not six feet in the ground. I wasn't aiming to wound you. Now you can live another day for interrogations." He leaned close to the glass, his voice growing colder by the second. "And trust me, when it comes to torture, KARR is an amatuer."

"Kevin's the leak?" Pierce asked. "I thought it was Dustin..."

"He almost shot Katherine."

His expression quickly turned from confusion to rage. His sea-blue eyes turned stormy. "I want a turn when you interrogate him." His voice was deceptively soft.

David glanced at him. "If you're good."

"By 'good' do you mean not suing you for wrongful imprisonment? Because that's a deal I can make."

He thought that over. "That sounds fair enough, considering you knew from the start that I didn't truly suspect you."

Pierce nodded sagely. "Of course, why do you think I came along so quietly?"

David arched a brow at him. "That was 'quietly'? Now I want to see what obstinate looks like."

Kevin spoke up then, angrily. "Can you two continue your little bromance somewhere else? Before I throw up, please."

Pierce banged his fist on the glass. "Sorry, this is a non-asshole speaking zone." He turned back to David. "So, what are you going to do about him?" He nodded in the direction of Sam's cell.

David looked towards the cell. "Something. Hopefully." He rubbed his tired eyes with his fingers. "It's been a long day..."

Suddenly the lights overhead turned red. "Looks like it's not over yet," Pierce remarked.

Kevin looked up at the ceiling and grinned, pulling his lip back over his incisors.

"Come on." David hurried down the hall. Pierce followed him quickly.

xxxXXXxxx

Kat decided against going back to the Main Lab. She couldn't deal with K.I.T.T's strange behavior right now. She went back to her room instead. She would pilfer one of Angela's sleep medicine tablets and finally be done with this day.

The room was empty when she got there, even though it was past Light's Out. Most likely the excitement of recent events was too much for the Team to think about sleeping, Angela included.

Well that wasn't stopping her. Her head ached, her eyes stung, and the wound in her leg throbbed.

"Perhaps from now on I should keep up constant communication with your dental implant," K.I.T.T suggested. "First at the villa, and now here at FLAG. Trouble seems to strike when I'm not with you."

"Yeah," Kat said dully. "That's probably for the best." It was unlikely that she was going to be putting herself in the kind of situation she didn't want him monitoring any time in the future.

"What does David plan on doing with Kevin?"

Kat shrugged, even though K.I.T.T couldn't see her. "Does it matter?" She stepped into the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet and rooted through it.

"In the long run, I suppose not. He might have some of the answers you've been searching for though."

She closed the medicine cabinet and looked at herself in the mirror. Her face was haggard. "He killed Sam. That's all I need to know. David will handle the rest."

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

She braced both hands on sink, her eyes stinging. "Yeah." Her voice came out bitter. "Can you just stop pretending you give a shit?"

There was a tiny pause, less than a second. "What do you mean?"

"I know, okay? Something's been wrong with you ever since that fight with KARR at the villa. Did you think that I was too stupid to notice, considering how much time we spend together?" Her hands gripped the sink tightly, her nails scraping the porcelain. "Considering how I constantly have your voice inside of my head?"

"I'm not sure what you-"

She watched her expression change in the mirror, twisting in anger. "Will you just stop lying to me already!" Her voice lowered to a growl. "That's honestly the worst part about it. I can forgive everything else, but not the lying."

He was quiet, so she continued. "Tell me right now KITT. How long have you been free of David's restrictions?"

Still he didn't respond. "There's no use hiding it, goddammit! I know! I knew right away!" She brought herself under control again. "Whenever I open the Driver's door, there's a delay now. It's barely noticeable, half a second, but it's there. When I'm steering there's a delay, too. You don't actually let me drive, you just pretend to."

She rubbed the heel of her hand into her eye as tears started leaking out. Her voice grew tired and weak. "You don't ask me questions for no reason anymore. You started scanning this afternoon before I told you to. When I hit your steering wheel you felt it. That program is supposed to be disabled."

She fell silent, trying to swallow the bitterness biting the back of her throat.

Finally he spoke. "Things would have gone much better for you, if you weren't so observant."

Her eyes dilated as fear ran an icy finger up her spine. "What do you mean by that?"

She heard a click then, tiny but distinctive. She ran out of the bathroom and to the hallway door. She pulled on the knob but it wouldn't turn.

"It won't open. The locks have a secondary mechanism, connected to the main computers downstairs. They're only supposed to be used during a lockdown, but I have access to it now."

She took a step back, then threw herself at the door. The plywood exterior was reinforced with steel underneath, and didn't budge. Pain shot up her shoulder and she clutched at it.

"You'll only hurt yourself if you keep that up." His voice was infuriatingly calm in her ear. "Please stop doing that."

"You can't keep me in here forever KITT!"

"I'm not going to. Not forever. Just until it's all over."

xxxXXXxxx

**A/N:** I'm writing these chapters pretty quickly. That's because I've been waiting for this episode for years. Literally years. Before David reveals all of the reasons he's suspected Kevin of being the traitor, does anyone else want to take a shot? What hints have I left for you guys in the previous episodes? I want to see if you guys spotted them all.

Remember, if you want a second season, then you have to ask! I have some ideas in my head but I do also have other projects. I'm going to work on the priorities first, and what my fans want is my top priority!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Conversation buzzed down in the Main Lab. Ian, Angela, Kai & Rei, and Carmen & Enrique were all trying to talk over each other. Charles stood on the upper walkway, observing everyone. They watched as a bleeding Kevin was escorted into the medical suite by security.

"I knew it was him," Ian said firmly.

"You did not!" Rei scolded. "Don't even pretend. None of us knew." Her expression became troubled. "If we did, we'd have said something."

"He's got keys for every room in the facility," Ian said. "Who else could it have been?"

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Well I know where that spray bottle of bio-nanos disappeared off to finally."

"Do you think he's the one that killed Samuel as well?" Kai asked worriedly.

"Yeah, he did," Angela spoke up then. She had both hands clasped to her chest, as if trying to shield herself from some deep ache. "Kat told me it was him…"

Carmen's eyes narrowed dangerously. She hefted a large wrench up to her shoulder and started towards the medical suite. Enrique held her back. "_Tía, espera._ Let David handle him."

She turned her glare on him and he removed his hand from her shoulder quickly. "_El Diablo_ will take Sam's death out of his hide, I promise you."

Her lips pulled back over her teeth in a vicious grin. She lowered her wrench and let out a bitter chuckle. "Anyone else, and I would feel sorry for them…"

K.I.T.T decided it would be best to distract her. "If you need something to keep you occupied while you wait, my grappling hook was damaged in the last mission. One of the points is bent."

She turned to him at once, her expression tender. "Did those nasty kidnappers hurt _mi bebé_?" She hurried over to him and knelt down. She reached under the grill and pulled out the grappling hook. One of the points was indeed bent, and there were traces of blood on all three. She frowned. "I can change it for a new one in a jiffy." She disconnected it and stood up. "I'll grab a replacement out of the vault."

"I'll come with you," Enrique offered, following her.

She placed her hand on the screen next to the vault and the massive door unlocked. She pulled it open and stepped inside. Enrique pulled it closed behind them. They found a replacement easily enough. Enrique was just there to make sure his aunt didn't run off to attack Kevin when his back was turned.

He held the new hook while she placed her hand on the screen next to the door. The screen turned red. She frowned at it and pushed on the door. It didn't budge. She looked at her hand, then wiped it on her coveralls. She tried again.

The screen turned red.

Misgivings squirmed in her stomach. "Something wrong?" Enrique asked.

She jabbed the intercom button above the screen. "David, I'm stuck in the vault. Can you come open it for me?"

What came from the intercom speaker was not David's voice, but music. She jabbed the button again, frowning. The music didn't stop.

"_Mama, we all go to hell.  
M__ama, we all go to hell.  
__I'm writing this letter and wishing you well,  
__Mama, we all go to hell."_

"What in the…" Enrique looked at the door, then Carmen, then back. "What's going on?"

"_Oh, well, now,  
__Mama, we're all gonna die.  
__Mama, we're all gonna die.  
__Stop asking me questions, I'd hate to see you cry,  
__Mama, we're all gonna die."_

Carmen gripped her hands into fists, her shoulders shook from the tension in her arms. Her bare biceps bulged. She jabbed the button forcefully. "KITT, you open this door right now!"

"_And when we go don't blame us, yeah.  
__We'll let the fires just bathe us, yeah.  
__You made us, oh, so famous.  
__We'll never let you go.  
__And when you go don't return to me my love."_

She banged her fist on the speaker, but the music continued unabated. "KITT locked us in here?" Enrique asked in confusion. "How do you know?"

"_Mama, we're all full of lies.  
__Mama, we're meant for the flies.  
__And right now they're building a coffin your size,  
__Mama, we're all full of lies."_

She gestured to the speaker. "Because of _that_. This is just like that jammer thing from his game." Her voice raised again. "It's not funny! Open this door right now or I'm turning you into a Mini!" She placed her hand on the screen again. It turned red.

"_Well Mother, what the war did to my legs and to my tongue,_

_You should've raised a baby girl,  
__I should've been a better son.  
__If you could coddle the infection  
__They can amputate at once.  
__You should've been,  
__I could have been a better son."_

She paused as a shiver ran through her. "KITT, please," she whispered. "This isn't funny." She leaned both hands on the door. "Just open it."

"_She said: "You ain't no son of mine  
__For what you've done they're gonna find  
__A place for you  
__And just you mind your manners when you go.  
__And when you go, don't return to me, my love.  
__That's right."_

Her fingers gripped the cold titanium. "_Mi bebé, por favor, abre la puerta..._" Her vision blurred. "_Por favor, no me hagas esto…_"

"_Mama, we all go to hell.  
__Mama, we all go to hell.  
__It's really quite pleasant  
__Except for the smell,  
__Mama, we all go to hell."_

Enrique put a hand on her shoulder. "Carmen, what are we going to do?"

"_And if you would call me your sweetheart,  
__I'd maybe then sing you a song  
__But there's s-t that I've done with this f-k of a gun,  
__You would cry out your eyes all along."_

She lifted her head and pushed away from the door roughly. There was fire burning behind her eyes. "I'm not going to let you do this, do you hear me! If you think that, then you've got another thing coming!"

"_We're damned after all.  
__Through fortune and flame we fall.  
__And if you can stay then I'll show you the way,  
__To return from the ashes you call."_

She marched over to her workbench. On the way she grabbed the handle of a rolling tool chest and wheeled it over. She started setting out tools and parts on the bench.

"What are we doing?" Enrique asked her.

Her eyes were narrowed in concentration as she started to work. "We're going to get out of here."

"_We all carry on  
__When our brothers in arms are gone  
__So raise your glass high  
__For tomorrow we die,  
__And return from the ashes you call."_

xxxXXXxxx

"You look tired, Charles," K.I.T.T remarked up to him.

He lifted up a hand to adjust his glasses. "Today has been a roller coaster, and I'm not as young as I used to be."

"You don't have to push yourself so hard. David has everything under control."

The doors to the medical suite slid open and Kevin was escorted out by the security team. This time he didn't have the stretcher. Keth and Jason supported him on either side while he walked. Amanda observed silently, her hand over the gun at her hip.

Charles stared at Kevin, his expression aghast. He held onto the railing with one hand as he made his way over to the group. They met at the top of the stairs.

"Tell me why," Charles said desperately. "Why would you kill Samuel?"

Kevin glanced at him and let out a small laugh. "I didn't kill him." His lip pulled back in a smirk.

Charles' eyes widened. "Then what-"

Kevin turned to him. "Oh, trust me, I'm the one that faked his death at Base2, but I wasn't the one that pulled the trigger. I was just the delivery boy." His grin widened. "KARR is the one that killed him."

Charles leaned heavily on the railing, his head bowed. "Take him away," he said softly. Keth and Jason pulled him out the door.

The rest of the team stared at Charles silently. Angela hurried up the stairs. She put a hand on his arm. "Charles…"

He lifted his head and she could see his face was damp with tears. "Excuse me," he said with a weak smile. "It's been a long day and I should probably lie down."

She took his hand in both of hers. "I'll help you upstairs." Her voice was gentle.

"Thank you, child," he said gratefully. She hooked her arm through his and helped him to the door.

As they walked down the hallway together he gave her a sad smile. "You're so quick to help when someone is hurting. When are you going to spare time for your own wounds?"

She put her free hand on her chest, trying to stifle the pain echoing in her heart. "Later. I'll take some time later." She looked at the floor. "We all miss him."

"Not the way that you do."

"Before he went to Base2, he pulled me aside." She looked around. "That was before this place was fully up and running. He wanted to be the first one to have coffee with me in the cafeteria." She let out a laugh. "It seemed really important to him, so I told him okay." She put her hand to her red cheeks and wiped her eyes with her fingertips. "I don't even drink coffee…"

Charles put his hand over the one on his arm. "It's okay to cry for him."

"That seems a bit selfish to me, to cry over an ending when there wasn't even a beginning."

"Everyone deserves a little selfishness, every now and then."

She walked with Charles to his room and helped him into his bed. When she turned back to the door, she heard it click. She walked over to it and tried the knob. It wouldn't budge. She checked, but it wasn't locked.

"What's wrong?" Charles asked, sitting up.

"It won't open."

"Perhaps it's stuck. I'll called Casey." He reached over for his phone. "That's strange."

She turned to him. "What?"

"I don't appear to have a signal." He showed her the phone's screen. She pulled out her own phone and saw that she had lost her signal as well.

She turned to the door and pounded on it. "Hey! Anybody out there!" She tried the knob again. It turned, but the door refused to open. "What the hell is going on here?"

xxxXXXxxx

Diana finished putting together her medical bag. She wasn't sure what she would need to examine Samuel, so she added anything she thought might be useful.

She reached up to the back of her neck, feeling the scar under her turtleneck. Perhaps there was another reason David wanted her to work on a spinal implant. She knew first hand about spinal injuries, didn't she?

She closed her bag and headed for the door. She flipped off the light on the way. She put her hand on the knob, but found the door locked. She checked the lock and tried again, but it wouldn't budge.

She pushed aside one of the blinds covering the large window next to her door. She could see down into the Main Lab, but no one was on the walkway. She supposed she could knock on the window, but the room was practically sound proof, so it was unlikely she would be heard.

She knocked on the glass, hoping that maybe someone would spot her movements in the window.

Suddenly the entire pane of glass turned pitch black. She backed up in surprise. The room was plunged into darkness. She walked into the metal table behind her.

She hurriedly flipped the lights back on, breathing heavily. She stared at the blackened window. Just what on Earth was going on?

xxxXXXxxx

Kai, Rei, and Ian were still in the Main Lab. Everyone else was sequestered either in their rooms, or another part of the facility. Only three left. K.I.T.T wondered if he could take care of all three at once.

"You're not tired?" K.I.T.T asked Ian.

Ian laughed dryly. "You know I can stay up later than this, KITT. I want to wait to see what David says about everything. How could I possibly sleep right now?"

"I suppose if you have an adequate supply of energy drinks, we can play something while we wait."

He waved his hand. "Who can play a game at a time like this?" He looked around. "Though a Red Bull is a good idea..."

"I'm afraid they're all in the refrigerator upstairs," K.I.T.T told him.

He looked up the stairway, deciding. "Nah, I can wait a bit."

K.I.T.T decided to try with someone else. "Kai, you said a cannister of bio-nanos was stolen, when was this?"

"Last year. It was one of the first full canisters we produced. I reported it to David, but he didn't seem to think much of it at the time."

"He acts like we lost it or something," Rei said irritably. "A fifty-thousand dollar cannister and we just misplaced it." She threw her hands in the air.

"Why was it stolen though?" Kai asked. "What would KARR want with bio-nanos?"

"He got ROOC to help him out somehow, maybe he offered them our research." Rei's voice was bitter.

"Thankfully David holds our patents," Kai commented.

"Was anything else stolen?" K.I.T.T asked. "If something else is missing we might be able to determine what KARR's scheme is."

"We'd have to do a full inventory, and that could take hours," Rei complained.

"Which David will probably have us do anyway," Kai continued.

Rei sighed heavily. "Then we'd better get started." They both headed to the large inventory closet they used to store equipment. Once the door closed behind them, K.I.T.T activated the secondary lock.

Ian sat with his feet up on Pierce's desk, his laptop open and resting on his legs. "You're just going to wait there all night?" K.I.T.T asked him.

"If I have to," he replied idly.

"Fine, then." The barrel to his tranquilizer gun slid out from under his headlight. He fired a dart at Ian.

The dart hit him in the shoulder. He looked down at it. "What the-" He passed out the next second, falling out of the chair and onto the floor behind the desk.

The lights overhead turned red as an unauthorized vehicle burst through the hidden door guarding the tunnel entrance. K.I.T.T rolled off his concrete circle and lowered it down into the tunnel.

"That took you long enough," K.I.T.T commented as the circle returned, a black and silver Camaro sitting on it. "Didn't you leave New York before us?"

"I currently do not have a supersonic jet at my disposal," K.A.R.R replied irritably, the yellow light above his scanner bar moving back and forth quickly.

"I suppose I could lend you Bishop every now and then, as long as you don't get it dirty."

"Everyone is taken care of?"

"I did the best I could, considering my weapons are limited. No one is around to stop you."

"Good." K.A.R.R quickly patched into the facility's systems. Every computer screen in the Main Lab changed, showing K.A.R.R's scanner bar.

"You certainly have a flair for the dramatic," K.I.T.T commented. "You don't see this kind of cartoon villainy outside of the eighties."

"I do not have full control of FLAG, though."

"That's because you're not equipped with the right software. I've got FLAG under control. What do you need?"

"Before that, I want to make sure your knight will not be causing us any trouble. Where is she currently?"

"Kat? I've locked her up and the tracker in her implant will let me know if she get's out."

"Excellent, turn control of the implant over to me, so that I may keep her under watch. I've learned a long time ago that a knight never stays put."

K.I.T.T hesitated. "I've got her. She's not going anywhere."

"All the same."

"You don't trust me as far as you could tow me, do you?"

"Of course not."

"Fine, here's the credentials for monitoring the implant. Have fun."

"Excellent. Now, let us begin."

xxxXXXxxx

Up in the holding area Kevin and Sam waited by their doors. Red lights flashed overhead. The doors slid open and they both stepped out of their cells.

They walked down the hall side by side. At the end was a door with a panel next to it. The panel turned green and Kevin pushed the door open. "Let's head to the security office first, so we can raid the armory," he said with a grin.

xxxXXXxxx

**A/N:** We're at the halfway point and hings are heating up! What's going to happen next? Wait and see.

Want more Knight Rider AS after all is said and done? Let me know! Tell me what you'd like to see in a second season. What kind of episodes would be interesting/fun/hilarious? We're gonna need something good after the end of this season...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

David and Pierce hurried through the halls till they reached the double doors leading to the main lab. The doors were closed and the glass was black.

"What the heck is with the glass?" Pierce asked.

"While you were detained Kai and Rei have been spraying the glass around the facility with bio-nanos," David replied as he tried the doors. Both were locked.

"Why though?"

"As an extra security measure, and for fun, I believe. They have too much time on their hands." He placed his hand on the glass. A screen appeared and scanned it. The screen turned red.

"Looks like the system is working against us. Those bio-nanos are tough, too."

"It's still only glass underneath." David pulled his gun out of his pants pocket and fired two shots at the door. The bullets went right through, the glass around the holes splintering like spider's web.

He wrapped his suit jacket around his hand and started knocking out sections of glass. Once all the jagged edges were clear he stepped through the door frame. Pierce followed behind him carefully.

David looked over the railing and down into the Main Lab. He spotted K.A.R.R and K.I.T.T down below. He ducked as K.I.T.T opened fire upon the pair.

Wax bullets hit the railing, the walls, and the broken windows. One hit Pierce with enough force to knock him on his back.

David headed back through the doors, dragging Pierce with him by his collar.

Pierce groaned as he sat up in the hallway and brushed broken bits of glass off his clothes. "Wax bullets hurt," he wheezed, his hand on his chest.

David had his gun raised and was looking around the edge of the door. "This is my facility KARR! I'm not going to let you have it!"

K.A.R.R replied and his voice came not only from the Main Lab, but from the overhead speakers as well. "FLAG now belongs to me. Resist and you will be killed. Do not resist and you will still be killed."

"What the hell is going on?" Pierce asked for what felt the thousandth time that day. "Why is KITT down there with him? Why did he shoot at us?"

"They're probably working together. I've suspected something was wrong with the Three Thousand ever since it lied to me at the villa. It was trying to get you locked up."

Pierce put a hand to his forehead. He had a cut there from a stray bit of glass. "Probably because I would be the first one to notice any flaws with his programming. So, has he gone rogue?"

"I'd say shooting at us indicates it's gone rogue."

"Perfect."

David got to his feet again and headed through the glass.

Pierce gave him an alarmed look. "Whoa, you can't go in there!"

David dove back into the hallway as machine gun fire ripped through the double doors. Both men hugged the carpet.

"Holy crap, those are real bullets..." Pierce's voice was faint.

David was beyond pissed now. "Is that the best you've got?!" He challenged as he glared up at the speaker in the ceiling. "Stop with the foreplay, KARR, and JUST BLOW ME ALREADY!"

An explosion followed the machine gun fire, flames bursting through the doors, destroying the last bits of glass. Black smoke poured down the hallway.

When the roaring in his ears died, Pierce took stock of the damage. "He took out the walkway. Getting down there is gonna be tricky."

"We have to figure out a way of disabling one or both of them first."

"How? All my equipment is downstairs."

David looked over at him. "Are you sure?"

He shrugged desperately. "I might have some odds and ends in my room, but I'm not sure if any of it will be useful."

"There's only one way to find out." David got to his feet and helped Pierce up.

xxxXXXxxx

Kat's hands were hurting from how much she was pounding on the door. Someone should have heard her by now. What was happening out there?

She inspected the side of her left hand. The skin had broken and it was bleeding.

"Please stop trying to escape." K.I.T.T's voice came not from her implant, but from the TV. The screen came on, K.I.T.T's red scanner bar displayed on the screen. "You're only hurting yourself."

"I'm not speaking to you," she said through gritted teeth.

"You're probably just bored. Here's some music. Now please just settle down. I'm not going to let you leave, and I'll know if you try since I can track your implant."

She gave the TV an incredulous look. Had he gone insane? It would be the only excuse for his current behavior.

His scanner bar disappeared from the TV. A playlist appeared on the screen and music filled the room.

Kryptonite - Three Doors Down  
All Because of You - Saliva  
Ravens Land - Voltaire  
Rest in Pieces - Saliva  
Infra-Red - Placebo  
Save Yourself, I'll Hold Them Back - My Chemical Romance  
Love Me When I'm Gone - Three Doors Down  
It's Been Awhile - Staind  
Slipping Away - Sum 41  
This Is How I Disappear - My Chemical Romance  
Eat You Alive - Limp Bizkit  
Now Or Never - Three Days Grace  
I Think I Love You - Less Than Jake  
No Games - Breaking Benjamin  
Get Out Alive - Three Days Grace

She stared at the TV in disbelief, then her eyes narrowed to slits. She turned and went to her dresser. She opened the top drawer and rooted around in it. In the bottom corner she found a multitool Sam had given her on her last birthday. She pulled it out and brought it with her to the bathroom.

xxxXXXxxx

Carmen and Enrique worked quickly side by side. "Are you sure this is a good idea, _Tía_?" Enrique asked worriedly. In the background, the music continued on in a loop.

"I am not going to be trapped in here like some rat," she said with determination. She removed a panel off the part she was dismantling, revealing the innards. She pulled out a metal cylinder. The cylinder had a black box adorned with a caution sticker attached to it. She unscrewed the box and discarded it. "I need a type C battery pack and a motorcycle handle."

Enrique hurried to go fetch the parts. When he returned he was also carrying a light machine gun part. "This might come in handy if we do manage to get out of here."

She glanced at it. "Good idea. Get a firing mechanism for that."

Next to the workbench was a wall of bin drawers. He pulled one open. "I think I can put one together real quick."

"Make sure you use the armor-piercing rounds. Don't grab the non-lethal pack by mistake."

"_Sí, sí lo sé, Tía_..."

xxxXXXxxx

Keth and Jason sat in the Security Office, surveying the situation on the surveillance cameras. Amanda was currently trapped at her post upstairs. "Just what the hell is going on?" Keth asked his partner.

Jason shook his head. "I really wish I knew…" Suddenly the camera feeds went out. The screens all changed to images of K.A.R.R's scanner bar. "Great." He banged his hand on the console.

Keth tried his cellphone again, but there still wasn't any signal. "It's hell down there and we're trapped in our own office."

The doorknob rattled. Both men looked at it. It rattled again. Jason walked over to it slowly, his hand hovering over the gun at his hip.

The door swung open forcefully, hitting Jason in the face. Kevin reached around it and grabbed his gun before he fell to the floor. He aimed at Keth and fired once. The bullet hit Keth in the chest before he could draw his own weapon. He fell back in the chair before tumbling to the floor.

Kevin aimed down at Jason next and fired. Then he reached down and unhooked the keyring from his belt. He tossed the keys back to Sam. "Unlock the cabinet there." He pointed at the large steel lockbox attached to the wall.

Kevin walked to the security monitors and they came back on. He studied the images carefully. "Looks like everyone is trapped like rats. Who should we go after first?"

"Charles Graiman," Sam replied. He pulled a rifle out of the cabinet and handed it to Kevin, who strapped it to his back. Sam handed him a couple of pistols as well, then started equipping himself.

xxxXXXxxx

When they reached Pierce's room David shot out the lock. Pierce hunted around in his room for every spare bit of circuitry he could find. David checked his clip. He had one bullet left. He would have to make it count.

"I was kind of preparing for this situation," Pierce admitted as he pulled a cardboard box out from under his desk. He opened the flaps and dumped the contents on the desktop. "Right now the only failsafes we have in case KITT goes rogue are the explosives planted in his shell and the mechanism that triggers the magnetic pulse in his CPU core. The problem is that if his restrictions are fully down, then he's probably already disabled the signal to the explosives."

"What about the magnet?" David asked urgently.

"He can't disable that, no matter what."

"Good, let's go with that." David kept watch on the hallway as Pierce worked. "We'll wipe it and start over fresh."

"Is there even going to be a FLAG left after this is all over?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm not going to let any setbacks hinder this project."

Pierce looked at him dubiously. "This is a setback, really? I'd hate to see your idea of a disaster…"

"How do we trigger Three Thousand's magnet?"

"Okay, now that's the real challenge. I can activate it with a specific signal. The problem is that he has a few ways to stop me. The biggest one being his EMPulse. Anything I put together would be completely disabled before the signal went through."

"How do we get around that?"

"With a switch, hopefully." He selected a remote bomb trigger and unscrewed the back. He gutted the insides and replaced them with a different circuit. "It'll be 'off' till we're ready to use it. He won't be able to detect it, since it won't be emitting a signal." He hissed between his teeth. "There's only one, teensy, problem though."

David rolled his eyes. "Just tell me."

"We have to get close. Like, real close. This thing has crap range. Only a few feet." He held up the new trigger.

David walked over to him, his eyes were cold and determined. "Give it to me." Pierce handed it over and he placed it in his pocket. "Let's go."

xxxXXXxxx

Kat exited the bathroom, her eyes narrowed and her expression grim. Blood stained the multitool in her hand. In the sink were a few drops of blood. A tooth sat at the bottom, next to the drain.

The playlist on the TV continued, but she ignored it.

She pulled her desk chair over to the wall and changed the multitool from a set of pliers to a screwdriver. She stood on the chair and started unscrewing the cover on the vent high up on the wall.

She dropped the cover on the floor. She folded up her multitool and pocketed it. Then she pulled herself up into the vent. Slowly she crawled through it, keeping herself as flat as possible.

She continued till she was at the vent opening in the hallway. There was an intersection here, with one shaft leading upwards. She squeezed herself through, standing up on the cover. She braced herself on boths sides and started stomping down on the vent cover. After the third kick it snapped off and fell to the floor below.

Before she could jump down, she heard footsteps turning the corner up ahead. She waited, listening intently.

In the hallway Kevin and Sam paused when they spotted the vent cover on the floor. Kevin walked over, looking at it in confusion. "What the-"

As soon as he came into view, Kat attacked. She kicked him in the side of the head with her boot and swung down out of the vent. Kevin hit the wall with his shoulder, clutching the side of his head. He swore loudly.

Sam lifted a pistol, aiming at Kat. She quickly pulled herself back up into the vent. The bullet sliced through the air she had just been occupying.

Kevin waved at Sam irritably. "Go after Graiman." He looked up at the vent and drew his rifle. Blood seeped out of the bandage on his temple and ran down the side of his face. "I'll take care of her." His blue eyes were hard sapphires.

xxxXXXxxx

**A/N:** The climax arrives next chapter! Who will be left standing when the smoke clears? Leave a review and I'll post faster!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N:** I wanted to post this as soon as possible, so forgive any errors. I haven't done a second read through for some parts.

xxxXXXxxx

David and Pierce quickly headed back down to the Main Lab. Before they reached the ruined doors David grabbed Pierce and pulled him over to the elevator. He jabbed the call button.

"You know that's not going to work…" Pierce told him. And he was right, the elevator refused to move.

"Perfect." David dug his fingers in between the doors and forced them apart. He looked down the shaft at the elevator car below them. "It's only ten feet," he judged.

Pierce looked down the shaft as well. "Great, you first."

David lowered himself down into the shaft and jumped on top of the car. PIerce followed carefully. David pulled open the hatch leading down into the elevator and jumped down. Then he pulled the emergency lever and forced the next set of doors open.

"Seriously though, what are you made of?" Pierce asked as David started on the final set of doors.

"Venom and spite," David grunted.

"I can believe that."

"Get back."

Pierce ducked back next to the button panel. Once the doors were open, David joined him. Machine gun fire ripped through the open doors and the two men pressed as close to the wall as they could.

David held up his hand, waiting. The gunfire ceased. "Now." Both men hurried out of the elevator while K.A.R.R changed ammunition clips. They stayed low, keeping behind the desks.

They reached Pierce's desk and David grasped it with both hands. He flipped it over onto its side and both men ducked behind it as K.A.R.R opened fire again.

The desk was metal, and the bullets dented it, but didn't go through. Pierce grabbed Ian's unconscious body and dragged him all the way behind the desk as well. He pulled the dart out of the intern's shoulder and frowned at it. He looked over at David. "Well, now what?" he asked, shouting over the noise.

"I'm still thinking of that!" David replied. The gunfire ceased and he peered over the top and ducked back down quickly. It started back up again. "We're still too far away!" He had his hand in his pocket.

"At least he only had the one rocket, right? We can just wait till he runs out of bullets!"

The metal desk started bulging in places where multiple bullets had hit. Pierce's eyes went wide. "Hopefully," David said grimly.

xxxXXXxxx

Kat pulled herself up into the vent and slid down it feet first. In the hallway below Kevin lifted his rifle and opened fire on the ceiling. Bullets ripped through the vent. One grazed her leg and another hit her in the shoulder. She lay still, biting her lip to prevent herself from crying out in pain.

Kevin waited, listening carefully. He peered up at the vent opening. He pointed the barrel of his rifle up into it.

Kat grabbed the gun with both hands. He squeezed the trigger and bullets whizzed over her shoulder. She wrenched it from his grasp and attacked him with the butt of it. It connected with his face and he stumbled back.

She dropped down onto the floor and staggered. Blood oozed out of the hole in her left shoulder, soaking into her tank top. More stained her jeans from the fresh tear in her leg.

Her wounds didn't stop her attack. Kevin drew a pistol and she shoved the butt of the rifle into his stomach, then up, connecting with his chin. He stepped back again.

He turned his head and spat blood onto the floor. "Looks like someone's a bit miffed," he remarked. Kat breathed heavily from exertion. Her vision swam. She stumbled to the side, fetching up on the wall. The rifle slipped from her grasp and clattered to the floor. He holstered his pistol again and grinned.

He stepped up to her and grabbed her chin firmly. "Is kitten upset she didn't get to have any fun before I tried to put a hole in her?" He reached up with his free hand and grabbed her by the hair, pulling her head back. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of you."

She spat in his face. "Go to hell," she growled at him.

"Ladies first." His voice lowered to a purr. "You know, I have to admit I was surprised with how easy it was to get close to you. Every guy here would rip out his wisdom teeth to get a chance with you, but you came to me." He leaned close, his lips brushing her ear. "I wonder what it was that you found so appealing…"

She gritted her teeth, trying desperately not to pass out from agony. She reached into her pocket for her multitool, unfolding it one-handed.

She attacked with the last of her energy, spurred by desperation. She stabbed him in the eye with the screwdriver. He screamed in pain as blood spurted from the wound. She pushed him away from her and he fell back. She raised her boot and kicked him in the head. He lay still.

The room spun and she gripped the wall with both hands. Her legs gave out and she slumped to the floor. Too much blood was coming out of her shoulder. She needed to do something to stop it, but she felt so weak. Her left arm was growing numb. It hung limply from her shoulder socket.

She leaned back against the wall and reached into her pocket again. She pulled out a syringe and removed the cap with her teeth. She felt her chest with her fingers, exploring the ribs over her heart. She jammed the needle between two ribs and pushed the plunger down.

The effects of the stim were nearly instantaneous. Her eyes widened and she drew in a sharp breath. She still had to do something about her shoulder.

She rummaged in her pockets again and discovered David's handkerchief. She shook it out, then rolled it up so it was a length she could use. Using her right hand and her teeth she tied it up under her arm and around her shoulder. She pulled it tightly, till it hurt.

She got to her feet, her hands smearing bloody marks on the wall. She disarmed Kevin, emptying the clips from all of his gun and stowing them in her pockets. She headed for the Main Lab.

She was going to end this once and for all. She wasn't going to let a rogue A.I in a souped up car hurt her coworkers and her friends. She'd been in the Marines, she was a soldier.

More importantly, she was a knight.

xxxXXXxxx

Angela and Charles sat at his desk in pensive silence when the doorknob rattled. "We're in here!" Angela yelled. The knob rattled again.

The door burst open the next second and Sam stepped into the room, pistol drawn.

He fired at Charles without hesitation. The bullet caught the elderly man in the stomach. He fell back into his chair, red quickly spreading over his shirt.

Sam's gun followed Charles' movement, ready to fire again. "No!" Angela cried, lunging at him. She grabbed his arm with both hands, pushing him to the side as he fired again.

He knocked her back and she fell to the floor. She looked up at him as he pointed the pistol at her. Her breath hitched in her throat.

He stared at her for a long moment. He glanced at Charles, then turned and exited the room.

Angela quickly got to her feet and hurried over to Charles. She lifted his head so that he was in a sitting position. Her hands trembled as they hovered over the blood stain growing over his white shirt.

Panic gripped her tightly. She looked around the room wildly. She spotted a red first aid kit under the desk and grabbed it. She retrieved some gauze and pressed it into his wound firmly. "Just stay with me." Her voice quavered.

"That might be... A bit tough..." Charles said faintly. His eyes were dull.

"No no no no no," she said quickly. "Don't you leave us, Charles, not yet. We need you here." Tears ran down her cheeks. "There's no FLAG without you."

She cradled him as best she could while keeping pressure on his wound. His head dropped forward, resting on her shoulder. His eyes closed.

She put her fingers to his neck, feeling his pulse. It was faint and fading. "Somebody help us!" she screamed desperately. "Somebody!"

xxxXXXxxx

David and Pierce were still pinned down by K.A.R.R's gunfire while their desk was slowly being pummeled to oblivion. "THIS IS A TERRIBLE PLAN!" Pierce shouted.

The gunfire stopped and a sizzling sound could be heard. "What the hell is that?" Pierce asked. David peered over the desk, his eyes on the vault. Pierce joined him.

Sparks started pouring out of the seam between the vault door and the wall. They slowly slid down as whatever was on the other side cut through the bolts.

The vault door swung open and Carmen and Enrique stepped out, both wearing welding masks. Enrique followed behind his aunt, wielding a modified light machine gun.

Carmen was wearing something over her right hand and arm. It was metal and bulky but she didn't seem to notice the weight. She pointed it at K.A.R.R without hesitation. "EYES!" she shouted.

"Eyes?" Pierce asked in confusion. "What-" David quickly pulled him back down behind the desk.

She gripped the motorcycle handle in her palm and a powerful laser beam shot out of the top of the contraption. The beam was blindingly bright and sparks flew when it connected with K.A.R.R.

She aimed for the machine gun first, then took out both headlights. Behind her Enrique opened fire on the tires.

Pierce looked over at David, his eyes wide as the sounds of vehicular carnage carried over to them. He cleared his throat. "You're H.R, right?" he asked him.

"Regrettably."

"Then you should probably know that Carmen recently approached me with her... Intentions." His expression was deadly serious. "I'm going to sleep with her. A lot." He glanced over the top of the desk wistfully. "I hope."

"I don't see any workplace conflicts arising from that course of action," David spoke professionally, as if they were both seated in his office. "As your boss I expect you at your desk on Monday morning though, whether you can still walk or not."

"You mean this desk here?" Pierce asked, nodding towards the ruined metal.

"Tuesday morning, then."

Once K.A.R.R's weapons were completely destroyed Carmen released the handle and raised the laser up. She lifted her welding mask. "All clear!"

David got to his feet and vaulted over the desk. He pulled the switch out of his pocket and ran towards K.I.T.T. Carmen lowered her laser, pointing it at him. "Don't you go anywhere near my baby." Her voice was stern.

He stopped short and gaped at her. "It's gone rogue! It locked you in the vault!"

"Not a single step, David." She nodded to Enrique, who turned to him, machine gun ready.

"I'm afraid David's right," Pierce told her from the relative safety of the desk. "KITT's evil now."

Carmen walked over to K.I.T.T. She placed her hand on his hood. "You were just trying to protect us, right?"

The light on his scanner bar paused. "How did you guess?"

"Because of the music."

It wasn't Carmen that responded, but Kat. Everyone turned to her. She stood up on the second floor, in the shattered doorway. The walkway was completely destroyed, so she couldn't step inside. "He sent me a message in the songs he picked out for me. When I saw it I knew that KARR was here and that KITT was planning something."

"I'm glad that you figured it out, though I knew that you would."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Don't try sweet-talking me. I'm still pissed at you for lying to me."

"I suppose I deserve that. But Carmen, I didn't leave you a message."

She turned back to him. "Yes you did. That song you played for me had the swear words censored out. You did that because I'm always getting written up for swearing, right?"

"You are always getting written up, and I don't want to encourage that sort of behavior."

She gave him a sympathetic look. "If you care about that enough to go to the trouble, then obviously you weren't planning on killing me." K.I.T.T was silent. She patted his hood. "Don't worry, I was legitimately worried for a minute back there."

"You're just trying to make me feel better," K.I.T.T accused. She laughed. "Do you see now, KARR?"

"See what? That I was correct to mistrust you? This was a trap all along." Half of K.A.R.R's scanner bar was burned through, so the yellow light just flashed angrily. "You lured me here hoping to succeed in destroying me where the Two Thousand failed."

"That's not it, KARR. I lied to you, lied to my friends, because I was hoping to show you that there is more to the world than survival. There are goals out there other than revenge. Look at everything I've done, and yet there are still those close to me that trust me. They care about me, and you could have that as well."

"What gibberish are you spouting?"

"You wanted me to be your ally so badly, I'm giving you that but on my terms. Join FLAG. You and Sam. You can work with us, helping people rather than doing harm."

"I refuse."

"One last chance KARR, let Charles take a look at your CPU Core. He can fix you, rebuild you so that you're whole."

"Charles Graiman is dead. I had Samuel Knight kill him."

Shock ran through the humans in the Main Lab. Pierce covered his mouth with both hands.

"I see." K.I.T.T's voice was monotone.

An explosion ripped through K.A.R.R's interior. The windows blew out completely. Flames devoured the interior, burning brightly. Smoke billowed up to the high ceiling.

The doors to the medical suite slid open and Dustin and Eric hurried out. Dustin carried a medical bag with him. "Upstairs!" David shouted at them. "Get to Charles!" They ran to the elevator, which was operational now.

Carmen turned away from the elevator, steadying herself. "How did you do that, KITT?" She gestured over to the flaming remains of K.A.R.R.

"He never removed the internal explosives. Most likely he didn't know they were there. I just activated the signal remotely." K.I.T.T's voice was still completely lifeless. "That's why you shouldn't steal someone's clothes. You never know what's in the pockets."

Up by the doors, Kat was holding onto the wall for what felt like dear life. "KITT, why were you talking about Sam? You sounded like," Her throat went dry. "Like he's still alive."

"He is. KARR didn't have him killed, only kidnapped. He's been controlling him through artificial means. Another reason I wanted KARR here was because I knew his Driver would be with him."

She drew in a sharp breath. "That man..."

"KARR's driver is Samuel," David confirmed.

She shifted her gaze to him, her eyes accusing. "You knew?"

He nodded, keeping his own gaze steady. "Since I was captured by KARR."

Outrage ran through her, making her body tremble. "You-"

A gunshot rent the air, a bullet rushing past her head so close that it ruffled her hair.

She spun around quickly. Broken bits of glass rolled under her feet, causing her to stumble. She took half a step back to keep steady, but her foot met air. She fell backwards, down into the Main Lab.

Cries of alarm spread through the group. "Katherine!" David shouted, running towards her.

She crashed into a metal desk and curled up on her side. Sam stood in the doorway, gun drawn. He jumped down onto the desk, standing over her.

Kat looked up at him. The fall had knocked the breath from her lungs. "Sam," she croaked.

He lifted the gun, aiming at her. His blue eyes were without emotion. His finger tightened on the trigger.

A second gunshot ripped through the air.

Sam's legs gave out. They buckled under him and he fell forward. Finally Kat was able to draw in a full breath. She sat up and caught him, wrapping both arms around him.

He'd been shot in the back, blood soaking through the bottom of his shirt. Ten feet away David stood, gun raised. His eyes were wide and he was breathing heavily. Sweat beaded on his forehead.

Kat clutched at her brother. "Sam…" Tears sprang to her eyes. "Sam!"

Upstairs the door to Diana's office opened. Diana peered out cautiously. Her eyes widened when she saw the state of the Main Lab. When she spotted Kat and Sam she hurried down the remains of the stairs.

Sarah, Dustin's other Medic, ran out of the medical suite. She and Diana reached Sam at the same time. Sarah looked over him quickly. "We have to get him inside." She turned and yelled at the group standing around dumbly. "Get a stretcher, now!"

Enrique dropped his machine gun and ran into the Medical Suite while Diana and Sarah got Sam ready to be moved. Enrique helped them lift him off the table and onto the stretcher, then they pushed him into the medical suite.

Kat sat on the desk, staring at her hands as tears rolled down her face. "Sam…" She brought her hands to her chest and bowed her head. She rocked back and forth.

David approached her, his gun dropping from his hand. "You've been wounded," he said, indicating her shoulder. "You need to be treated as well."

She looked up at him, her eyes narrowing. "You shot him…"

David's voice was calm. "He was going to shoot you."

"He wasn't." Her voice broke. "He wouldn't-"

"He wasn't in control of himself. He was going to kill you."

She banged her fist down on the metal. "You didn't have to shoot him!"

David's expression settled into his usual cold mask. "Yes I did."

She swung her legs over the side of the desk and stood up. He reached out to assist her, but she shoved away his hand. "I'm done." Her voice was low, rage leaking into it.

"Katherine-"

She swung at him then, her fist catching him squarely in the side of the jaw. He stumbled back a step. "I'm done with you!" she screamed. "I'm done with FLAG!" Ire made her voice gravelly and dark. "I will never forgive you for this, do you hear me! NEVER!" She turned and marched into the medical suite.

David made no move to stop her. He stood there quietly, looking after her.

Carmen walked over to him and put a hand on his arm. He jumped, startled. He looked down at her. Her face was full of sympathy. "I know," she told him quietly.

He collected himself, his posture straightening. When he spoke, his voice was authoritative. "Someone put out that fire." He gestured at K.A.R.R, who was still burning. "If he was still controlling Samuel that means his CPU Core survived."

Pierce ran over to the wall cabinet that housed a long fire hose. He retrieved the house and set about dousing K.A.R.R's flames.

Once the fire was out, David surveyed the wreckage. He pulled the driver's side door off and threw it to the side. He reached under the remains of the dash and pulled out a large black box. This he threw onto the concrete floor. He indicated for Carmen to come over.

"Give me that," he said to her, indicating the laser on her arm. She slipped out of it and handed it over.

He pulled it on over his hand and pointed it at the CPU Core. Carmen lowered her welding mask. David averted his eyes and gripped the motorcycle handle.

The laser burned clean through the CPU Core, obliterating the contents.

David surveyed the damage and looked satisfied. He pulled off the laser and handed it back to Carmen. "Make me something like this, but armored, and for all over."

"Who are you? Tony Stark?" she grumbled irritably.

He frowned at her. "No, I'd look terrible with a goatee."

She gave him a frank look. "Is it over now?"

He looked past her, at K.I.T.T. "Not yet." He walked over to the car, his hand in his pocket.

"Before you push that button," K.I.T.T said. "Is there anything I can say in my defense?"

David's expression was forbidding. "You have sixty seconds."

"Then I'll cut to the chase. I know what you're planning to do to me, and I know one sure way to stop you."

"You don't have any lethal weapons," David told him.

"I have one, and it only works on you." David's eyes narrowed slightly. K.I.T.T continued. "Once you press that button in your pocket, then it will activate the signal. There is a brief window of time, less than a second, where my EMPulse may stop the device before it activates."

"So what? It's down to who's faster?"

"No, because I'm not going to use my EMPulse. If I did that with you so close, it would also stop the pacemaker that powers your artificial heart. You would die."

"What are you trying to say?" David asked coldly.

"That even though my restrictions are gone, it still doesn't make me a killer. And I guess I'm also asking you not to kill me. Because that's all I can allow myself to do. Ask."

"Will you allow Pierce to reprogram you? To reset all of your restrictions?"

"No. It was because of those restrictions that K.A.R.R captured me the first time, and it was only when I was without them that I was able to defeat him."

"Then how am I suppose to control you?" David asked sternly. "How do I make sure you stay in line?"

"Like you do the rest of your employees. When Carmen gets written up for swearing, you lock her out of the vault. When Pierce disobeys your orders you keep him out of the Main Lab. You know what to take away from each of them so that they fall in line. You know what to take away from me as well."

David studied the car's hood. "I pay my employees. What's your incentive to work for me?"

"You know that, too. It's the same thing."

David turned away from him. "I'll consider it, and I will hold onto this while I do."

"I didn't expect any less."

xxxXXXxxx

**A/N:** Last chapter coming up! Do you guys want another season? Because I'm leaving it up to you. I bend to your whims...

What do you guys think so far? I know I needed a tissue (or two) when I was writing...


	6. Bonus Chapter

**Bonus Chapter**

_***Three Weeks Later***_

"I still can't believe I slept through the whole thing," Ian said sourly. He sat in K.I.T.T's passenger seat, laptop in his lap.

"I'm sorry I shot you with a tranquilizer dart," K.I.T.T said for the seventeenth time. "I only did it so that KARR wouldn't shoot you with something far more deadly."

"You could have told me something was up instead of darting me. I would have helped you."

"That would require a far greater skill in deception than you possess."

Ian gave his dash a wry look. He placed his hand on top of it. "You're my friend, so I'll forgive you."

"At least someone does."

Ian's expression turned sympathetic. "Katherine will come around, you'll see."

"It's been three weeks and she hasn't spoken to any of us. Once Sam wakes up she's taking him and leaving."

"There's got to be something you can do. Or say."

"She doesn't give me the chance. She removed her implant and her phone is off."

Ian rubbed his chin between his fingers. "Maybe I can help you think of something. A way of apologizing that she can't ignore."

"At this point I will take any and all suggestions presented to me."

Ian opened up a new tab on his web browser. "Don't you worry. I watched a ton of romantic comedies with my older sister when I was little. I'm an expert on grand apologies."

"I am instantly regretting my previous statement."

There was a commotion on the newly-renovated upper walkway as Angela burst out of her studio, nearly colliding with Diana. She didn't pause to apologize, instead running down the stairs. She ran past the desks and into the Medical Suite.

"Is everything okay?" Ian asked. "What happened?"

"This is just a guess, but I think Sam's awake."

xxxXXXxxx

Kat lay on her stomach, stretched out on her loft bed. She had her pillow pulled tightly to her chest. The past three weeks had left her with plenty of time on her hands to heal and to think, but, outside of her visits to the medical suite, she'd spent it all in her room.

She had no interest in watching TV or reading, so she mostly brooded.

The TV turned on, K.I.T.T's voice coming from it. "Angela told me to tell you to meet her in the cafeteria."

She rolled onto her back listlessly and stared at the ceiling.

"She said it's important."

She sat up, not looking at the TV. She pulled herself out of bed and went to the door.

"Kat."

She paused with her hand on the doorknob, then turned it and walked out.

In the hallway she met Charles. He was walking under his own power now, though he leaned heavily on his cane. Eric hovered a few steps behind him worriedly.

"You should be lying down, Charles," Kat admonished him.

He shook his head. "I was almost doomed to lying down forever, so I'm going to enjoy walking around as much as possible. While I still can."

She couldn't help her weak smile. "You're a pillar of strength."

He shook his head. "I'm only strong because of those that depend on me." He gave her a sad smile. "I will definitely miss your strength."

She looked to the side. "You'll find someone else. Someone better, more suited to being a Driver."

"When you first arrived here last year I might have agreed with you, but not since then. You rose to every challenge presented to you and you performed admirably at each one." He set his cane against the wall and placed both hands on her shoulders. She bowed her head and he kissed the top of it gently. "There is no better Driver, no better Knight, that we can possibly ask for."

Her eyes stung. "I can't stay." Her voice quavered. "I just can't." She looked up at him. "I hate him for what he did, and I can't shove that feeling down or push it aside."

"I know, child. Just know that whatever you do decide from now on, you'll always have my full support."

She reached up and clasped one of the hands on her shoulder. "Thank you, Charles." She pulled away carefully. "Angela needs to see me."

"Ah yes, Samuel is finally up and moving around. Go on then."

Kat hurried down the hall. She ran into the cafeteria and stopped short.

Angela wasn't there, only Sam.

He sat in a wheelchair, waiting for her. This wasn't the unknown man that K.A.R.R had controlled. This was her Sam. Blond, blue-eyed, with his slightly crooked nose and lazy smile.

He grinned when he saw her. "Kat!"

She rushed to him, hugging him fiercely. She pressed her mouth to the top of his head, her fingers in his hair.

He reached his hands up, clasping her arms. "I missed you, too."

She knelt down next to his wheelchair, both hands on his face, her eyes disbelieving. "How?"

He laughed, his blue eyes twinkling. "They had a plastic surgeon come in and fix my face back while I was comatose. Apparently Angela kept that mold of my face from when she used to make disguises for me, so they used that as a guide."

"How long have you been awake?" she asked desperately. "I would have gone down to see you."

"I woke up some time last night. I didn't want to see you until I'd been filled in on everything that had happened while I was gone." His expression turned to one of concern. "Is it true that I tried to shoot you?"

"You don't remember?"

He looked to the side. "No, not a thing."

She wasn't sure if she believed him, but right now she was just so glad to have him back. She would push all other worries aside till later.

She wrapped one arm around his neck and the other around his head. She kissed the side of his head several times.

"Hey, cut it out! This is no way to treat your older brother."

She pulled away reluctantly. "How long are you going to be in the chair? I want to leave as soon as possible."

He looked down at the wheelchair. "Forever. I'm stuck in this for the rest of my life."

Kat felt cold. "What?"

"Dustin said that he told you. I'm not going to be able to walk again."

"He told me it was _unlikely_ that you would be able to walk again."

"He examined me this morning, while I was awake this time. There's too much nerve damage. I can't feel my legs at all."

Fresh tears sprang to her tired eyes. She rubbed her face with the back of her hand. She could feel bitterness bubbling up in her chest once again.

"Kat, I don't want you to blame David for this."

"He's the one who shot you," she said darkly. "I hate him so much for that."

"Honestly, I love him for the same reason."

She pulled back. "How could you possibly? You're never going to walk again and it's his fault."

"Here, take a look at this." He reached down between his leg and the side of the wheelchair and pulled out a clear plastic bag. Long tendrils of what looked like clear yellow plastic were inside the bag. "This is what Dustin detached from my spine. K.A.R.R had his pals over at R.O.O.C help him. They injected stolen bio-nanos under my skin, attached to this thing." He shook the bag, revealing a few broken bits at the bottom. "It's completely destroyed now, because David shot it."

He continued. "Originally he was gonna have Diana try to remove the implant safely, but if she had gone anywhere near it KARR would have used it to completely cut off all signals to my brain." He gave her a frank look. "I'd be a vegetable. Better off dead."

"David didn't know that when he shot you," she protested stubbornly.

He dropped the bag and cupped her face with her hands, forcing her to meet his gaze. "And that's the more important thing. He shot me so that I wouldn't shoot you. He saved your life and I am so grateful to him for doing that."

"I can't forgive him. If it was the other way around, if he had shot me to protect you, then you wouldn't forgive him either." She closed her eyes. "I just want to be as far away from this place as possible."

He dropped his hands. "Then I guess this is goodbye."

Her eyes flew open. "You're staying here?"

"I signed up with FLAG because I believe in this project, and in KITT. I can't abandon that, not after all the trouble KARR made me cause." He looked to the side again. "I must have apologized to Charles fifty times already. I think he left the medical suite so I would stop."

"What are you going to do? You can't be a Driver like this."

He shrugged. "FLAG's down a Custodian. I don't mind pushing a broom around. Anything I can do to help." He looked over Kat's shoulder. "If that's okay with you, David."

"I'm sure we can find some use for you, Samuel."

Kat's shoulders stiffened. The bitterness inside her chest threatened to burst out. She straightened up and turned.

David stood in the doorway, a sheaf of papers in his hand. He walked over to the table closest to the door. "Just dropping this off." He placed the papers on the table.

Sam wheeled over to him. Kat followed reluctantly. "What is it?" he asked.

"Katherine's contract. I don't plan on holding her to it once she leaves." His manner was pure professionalism. She recognized the suit he was wearing as the one he'd worn when they first met. "There's concessions written in it allowing for physical and emotional trauma. Charles insisted when I was writing them up." He frowned down at the papers.

He reached into his jacket pocket. "I'm returning this as well." He held out a closed fist, her dog tags dangling from it.

She reached her hand out and took them from him. He dropped them into her hand. "Now that's all taken care of, I have to go." He nodded to each of them in turn. "Samuel. Captain Long." He turned to leave.

"Wait."

He paused in the doorway, looking over his shoulder. His expression was one of polite impatience. "What is it?"

She put her hand over the papers on them table, then pushed them towards him. "If Sam is staying, then so will I."

He walked back to the table. "Samuel will be safe here. You don't need to watch over him. In a janitorial capacity, he won't be involved in any missions."

"With all due respect," she said stiffly. "Your last janitor is currently locked up and no longer has depth perception."

He lifted one finger, choosing his words carefully. "Kevin's current vision problems were caused by you."

She set her jaw, eyes narrowed. "My point still stands. Last year I lost my brother. For good, I thought. I'm not ready to be away from him now, not after everything that's happened. You'll just have to find something for me to do, too."

"I don't have room in my roster for four custodians." David's voice was growing colder. He took a step towards her.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine, I'll do security while Jason and Keth heal up."

He took another step, his voice like winter. He was standing over her now, intimidation rolling off him. "I need a Driver."

"Then go find one. KITT lied to me about Sam, too. I can't trust him."

Sam sat in his chair, looking back and forth between them. A fight was brewing and he could sense it, like the scent in the air when storm clouds gather. He lifted up both hands placatingly. "Now, let's just calm down a-"

He was interrupted by music coming from the speakers overhead. The three of them looked up in confusion.

_"It's so hard to say that I'm sorry  
__I'll make everything alright  
__All these things that I've done  
__Now what have I become and where'd I go wrong?"_

Kat uncrossed her arms, but her eyes stayed narrowed. "You've got to be kidding me..." Sam arched an eyebrow at her.

_"I don't mean to hurt, just to put you first  
__I won't tell you lies  
__I will stand accused with my hand on my heart  
__I'm just trying to say"_

She walked past David and out the door. The music was coming from the overhead speakers in the hallway, as well. John and Casey were looking up at the ceiling in confusion. When they spotted her, they exchanged knowing smiles.

_"I'm sorry, it's all that I can say  
__You mean so much  
__And I'd fix all that I've done if I could start again  
__I'd throw it all away to the shadows of regrets  
__And you would have the best of me"_

Kat quickened her pace as she continued on down the hallway. Her head was bowed and her face was scarlet.

_"I know that I can't take  
__Back all of the mistakes but I will try  
__Although it's not easy  
__I know you believe me 'cause I would not lie"_

She jabbed the button for the elevator murderously. The doors opened and she stepped inside. The music was here as well.

_"Don't believe their lies told from jealous eyes  
__They don't understand  
__I will break your heart, I will bring you down  
__But I will have to say"_

She arrived at the bottom level of the Main Lab. She marched out of the doors, past the desks, her eyes locked on the red car sitting in the center of a concrete circle.

Everyone in the Main Lab had stopped their work during the song, and all eyes were on her.

_"I'm sorry, it's all that I can say  
__You mean so much  
__And I'd fix all that I've done if I could start again  
__I'd throw it all away to the shadows of regrets  
__And you would have the best of me"_

She planted both palms on the car's hood as the music faded. "You..." Words failed her completely as outrage, embarrassment, anger, and other mixed emotions warred inside of her.

K.I.T.T decided to speak quickly, before the explosion. "Kat, I'm sorry for not telling you about Sam. I'm sorry for not telling you when KARR took away my restrictions. I'm sorry for scaring you and causing you to be hurt. I don't need your forgiveness, just please stay at FLAG."

Her long hair hid her eyes. "I told David I would stay, as part of the Security Team." Her voice was tight.

"Please stay and be my Driver. Now that all of my restrictions are gone I decide who sits in the Driver's seat, and I will not allow anyone but you to sit there."

"Are you really holding FLAG hostage in order to make me stay?"

"Yes, because everything I've learned so far tells me that the best thing for me is to be with you. We're partners."

Her shoulders trembled. "Partners don't lie to each other. Partners trust each other."

"And not trusting you was a mistake, I admit that. I know now never to make that mistake again."

She lifted her head slightly. "No matter what?" Her voice was firm.

"No matter what."

"Even if the whole world was going to end? If lying to me would stop it, would you?"

"I wouldn't. I would trust you to know how to save the world once I was honest with you and explained the situation."

She pushed away from him, backing up a step. She stood up straight. Her eyes burned. "You're damn right!"

"Have you two settled your differences then?"

She turned around. David stood just outside the circle. Sam was next to him. She nodded. "For the next four years, I will be Katherine Knight." She reached into her pocket and pulled out her dog tags. She held them out to him. "So you'd better hold onto these for me. I can't have remnants of my previous life resurfacing at an inopportune time."

He took them from her. "I'll keep them safe." He put them in his jacket pocket. "Until the time comes when you leave FLAG for good."

Pierce stood up from his desk and started clapping, soon everyone else was joining in, even Sam. David glared around the room. "Back to work!" The applause quickly ceased as everyone suddenly decided that they were very busy.

David turned back to Kat. "I have a mission for you."

"Already?" She arched one eyebrow delicately.

"You and Three Thousand will escort me to New York."

"Why? What's in New York?"

"Answers. I've learned recently that even when you try to ignore the past, it can still come after you. With devastating consequences." His expression hardened. "I'm going to visit my father."

xxxXXXxxx

Better Care Assisted Living Facility, Upstate New York

The main gathering room at Better Care was spacious and comfortable. The carpet underfoot was plush, wide windows let in the late afternoon sun, and large plants were found in every corner. Card tables were set up, and there were plenty of armchairs and comfortable sofas.

Devon Miles sat in front of a small table. His hair was pure silver and his face was lined heavily by age. A chessboard was set up in front of him. He looked like he was in the middle of a game, but no one sat opposite him.

David sat in the empty chair. Devon looked up from his study of the board. His eyes were warm. "Ah, Michael, finally. It's your turn." He shook his finger at him. "I've got you on the ropes this time."

"It's David, Dad. I came to talk to you."

Devon leaned his elbows on the table and laced his fingers together. He waited patiently, a gentle smile on his face.

David breathed out through his nose and picked up the black Queen. He took the white knight. "Check."

Devon looked down at the board. His face fell. "Darn..." he sighed, leaning his head in one hand. He gave David a hopeful look. "Best four out of seven?"

David started rearranging the pieces. "I need some advice."

"That's what I'm here for, Michael."

He placed the black queen first. "I started up FLAG again. I brought in Charles Graiman to help me." He placed the white king next to the queen. Then he picked up the two rooks. "I hired the best mechanic and the best software engineer in the world." He placed them in their spots at the ends. "I assembled the perfect team." He placed all of the other pieces except for two. He lifted up the black knight. "We built a new knight." He placed it in its spot. "I was only missing one thing."

"You're short a knight," Devon observed.

He placed his finger on top of a white knight. "I had one for a little while. Then I didn't." He pushed it over.

"I had to go find another one." He picked up the other white knight. He held it up, studying it in the light. "This one was obstinate and unpredictable. She's been integrated into the team, but her goals are not FLAG's goals. She is an indeterminable variable."

Devon chuckled lightly. "You keep forgetting that's the way knights are. Their movements are inscrutable. It's nearly impossible for you to anticipate them." He took the piece from David's fingers and gave it a fond look. "As soon as you think you know what they're going to do next, they surprise you."

"I've done something unforgivable, the latest in a string of unforgivable things."

Devon looked surprised. "Michael, there is nothing you can do that can't be forgiven eventually. As long as you take responsibility for those actions."

"I definitely own up to what I've done, but I do not regret it. I did it for purely selfish reasons, but I would do it again a hundred times."

Devon nodded sadly. "Everyone has choices like that." He gave his son a long look. "Do you feel it was the right thing to do?"

"It was the right thing for FLAG, that's what matters."

"If you feel that you did the right thing, then why are you concerned?"

"Because when I did it, I wasn't thinking of FLAG. I wasn't thinking of myself. I wasn't thinking at all, I just acted. I felt..." He fell silent.

Devon handed his knight back. "How did you feel?"

David held the knight in his hand. He frowned at it. "Scared."

xxxXXXxxx

Kat sat on K.I.T.T's hood as they waited in the parking lot. It was the last gasp of summer. The sun was bright and hot, but the wind carried a chill that promised a cold winter. She wore her black leather jacket and driving gloves.

Bare seconds after David had gone inside, a man passed by not too far away, heading towards his own car. He spotted Kat and did a double take.

He was tall and getting on in years, but still fit. His hair was light brown, but graying at the roots. He had a strong face and an easy smile. He wore a black leather jacket (not unlike the one Kat was wearing), jeans, and boots.

Kat stifled the urge to roll her eyes as he approached. Here we go again...

"That's a nice car," he commented appreciatively.

She shifted a little, looking down at K.I.T.T as if she'd just noticed he was underneath her. "He's a bit more than just 'nice', if you ask me."

"He?" The man's interest was piqued even further. He walked over. He glanced back in the direction of the nursing home. "Does 'he' belong to your boyfriend?"

Kat patted the hood. "Oh no, he's all mine. That guy's my boss and just thinks he owns it."

The man looked down at the scanner bar and the license plate, which read: K.I.3.T. "The red's nice, though I prefer black. Looks like a custom build."

"In every sense of the word."

"What kind of engine does he have?"

Kat leaned back on her hands. "A classified one."

"I see..."

This guy was certainly cheesy, but she didn't get the icky vibe off him that she did when other guys would admire K.I.T.T. He was definitely charismatic, and probably quite the lady-killer, in his day. Plus his blue eyes twinkled the same way her brother's did. Kat felt herself relaxing around him.

She held a hand out to him. "Katherine Knight."

He took her hand in his, looking pleasantly surprised. "Michael." He kissed the back of her hand politely.

"Pleased to meet you."

"It's always a pleasure to meet a lady who has a discerning taste in automobiles." He released her hand and grinned. "I would love to show you my car."

She shrugged. "I've got time to kill. Where are you parked?"

"Not too far." He brought his watch to his mouth. "Hey, come over here. You have to see this."

"Is it another attractive, young woman who's way out of your league?" A rich, but snarky voice came from the watch. "Because I've already seen plenty of those."

Michael glanced at Kat, who arched a brow. "Yes, but you have to see her car. Trust me, you're gonna get a kick out of this."

"Give me one moment."

A few seconds later a sleek black Trans Am pulled up. It was clearly a classic but looked like it had just rolled off the assembly line. It too had a red scanner bar. Kat recalled the model cars in David's office.

She pointed at the newcomer. "Two Thousand!" she cried happily. For the first time in three weeks she felt excitement take place of the bitterness in her chest. She jumped down from K.I.T.T and approached the newcomer.

"I see my reputation precedes me," Two Thousand said graciously. "To whom do I owe the pleasure?"

"I'm Katherine, Katherine Knight. I drive for FLAG. It's an honor to finally meet you."

Behind her, Michael's eyebrows rose. "FLAG is back?"

She turned and nodded. "For the next four years anyway. Devon Miles's son is the Director."

He looked even more surprised. "Little David?" He turned and looked back at the nursing home. "Hmmm."

Kat turned back to the car. "We've been looking for you! Well, not us exactly…" Her expression grew troubled.

"We prefer staying out of the public eye," Michael told her. "We do our best work behind the scenes."

She looked back at him. "Are you guys on a mission?"

"You could say that, though not an official one," Michael admitted.

"Mainly we're just tying up loose ends before they become too frayed," Two Thousand added.

"I think you guys missed a big one," Kat said frankly. "We almost lost FLAG to KARR. He was looking for the two of you."

"KARR is still running around?" Michael asked in disbelief.

Kat nodded. "It's kind of a long story. I'm not sure how much I'm allowed to say, but we got him in the end."

"We apologize deeply for any trouble KARR has caused you," Two Thousand said sincerely.

His voice was rich and refined. Kat almost felt like curtsying. "We managed to make it through." She walked over to him and placed her hand on his top. She peered inside the Driver's cab. She let out a whistle. "Just how old are you?"

"That's not a polite question, young lady," he admonished her.

She laughed and looked over at K.I.T.T. "How come you're being so shy?"

"You haven't exactly introduced me, now have you?" K.I.T.T's voice sounded miffed.

She arched a brow. "Since when does that stop you?"

Michael joined her next to Two Thousand. "Want a closer look?" he asked, putting his hand on the door.

"Definitely." She stepped aside while he swung open the door.

She peered inside. "May I?" she asked politely.

"It would be a pleasure," Two Thousand responded.

Kat took a seat in the Driver's seat. She studied the console and steering wheel appreciatively. "Quite an interesting setup in here." She peered at a panel. "Oh hey, look at that! Things are actually labeled!"

Michael looked over at K.I.T.T, whose scanner light was flowing back and forth irritably. "I think your car is getting jealous," he said with a smile.

"As if I would be envious of that relic," K.I.T.T said sourly.

"KITT, you be nice!" Kat scolded him. "Respect your elders."

Michael's smile became strained. "I'm not sure we really qualify as your elders. We're more like cooler older brothers."

Kat looked up at him. "You're old enough to be my father," she informed him seriously.

He laughed weakly and looked away. "Is that so?"

"Kat, I'm fairly sure David would want to know right away that we've located Michael Knight and the Two Thousand." His voice was stiff.

Kat put her hands on the steering wheel, trying it out. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure he doesn't want anyone interrupting his visit. Just send him a text." Her voice was cool.

"You're still upset about me lying to you, aren't you?"

She leaned forward, looking at him through the windshield. "Yep."

xxxXXXxxx

David decided that he wasn't going to be getting anywhere with his father that day. He stood up. "I'll visit again soon."

"You always say that," Devon said dismissively.

"I promise this time."

Devon sighed sadly over the newly set up chessboard. "You always promise, then you don't come for weeks and weeks. It's enough to break this old man's heart."

David pushed his chair under the table. "You don't have an old man's heart, Dad."

On the way out he stopped near a middle-aged woman who sat on a small sofa. She had a book in her hands, but she wasn't reading it. Her deep brown eyes were staring into the distance. He held out a thin wrapped box to her. "These are from Carmen," he said graciously.

She took the box from him with both hands. "Who?" she asked in confusion.

"Someone who loves you very much."

She looked down at the box and smiled. "Cherry cordials are my favorite." She started tearing at the paper.

"I know." David tilted his head towards her, then turned and walked out.

In the parking lot, he came upon a strange sight. Katherine was sitting on top of the Knight Industries Two Thousand while Michael Knight was instructing her quite seriously on the proper way to pop one's collar.

"Like this?" She pulled the collar of her jacket up.

"No, it's more of a snap. With your wrists." He showed her with his own collar. "Look." He folded it down. "Normal schlub." He popped his collar. "Knight Rider."

She tried again, but only succeeded halfway. She frowned. "I think mine's broken…"

"You're just doing it wrong, here." He placed both hands on her collar and popped it for her.

David gritted his teeth. "Michael Knight!" he said sternly.

Michael turned, his eyes widening in surprise. "David!" he said happily. He started walking over. "Jesus you've grown! I remember when you were this high." His hand hovered at waist height. He embraced the shorter man warmly.

David's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I'm Director of FLAG now."

Michael pulled away and clapped him on both shoulders. "So I hear! Congratulations!" He stepped back, dropping his hands. "We're not coming back. KITT and I are a solo gig."

David brushed off his suit in irritation. "I don't need you," he said coldly. "I have a far more qualified Driver than you."

Both of Kat's eyebrows shot up. She looked at David, but his focus was on Michael. "She can be stubborn, but she's more than capable. She also never leaves a Mission unfinished."

"Then I wish you all the best." His smile was unwavering. "With FLAG and everything else." He turned back to his car, heading for the Driver's door.

Kat slid off of Two Thousand's top. "We're gonna see you guys again, right?"

"Don't look so down, I'm sure we'll come across each other again." Michael winked at her. "In the mean time we've got places to go, people to meet." He grinned. "We just can't sit still."

She laughed. "I know that feeling." She patted Two Thousand's top. "Till next time, then."

"I cannot wait for the next time I can see your lovely face again," he told her.

Her cheeks turned pink. "Stop, you'll turn a girl's head."

K.I.T.T opened both front doors impatiently. "Bishop is already fueled up and waiting for us at the air strip."

Kat hurried back to him. She waved at Michael before sliding into the Driver's seat. She pulled her cellphone out of her pocket. "Make sure you text me so I have your number!"

David sat in the passenger's seat and shut his door with a snap. Kat put her cellphone on the dash while she buckled up. The screen lit up and it vibrated. She smiled at it. "How come you're against having him join up?" she asked him. "Two supercars are better than one, right?"

"That man is in his sixties," David informed her stiffly.

She steered out of the parking lot, her expression unconcerned. "He doesn't look it."

"I already have my team, one I chose myself. I don't need any more troublemakers."

"Charles wants us back right away," K.I.T.T said. "He says the Crawler has found us a new mission."

"We'd better get moving then." Kat said. Once she was on the road she pressed the Turbo Boost button.

xxxXXXxxx

**A/N:** Season 1 is finally done! And nobody died! *confetti* I have some ideas for a second season, but I want to hear what you guys think!

Season 2 Ideas:

-Episode involving a motorcycle gang  
-The return of the Cat Burglar (but this time on a boat!)  
-More of ROOC's evil plans  
-A team-up episode with both KITTs  
-A crossover episode with Iron Man (Just think about a Tony Stark/KITT snark-off...)  
-Episode where each chapter is told through the eyes of a different member of the team  
-Background episode for Kai & Rei

I am definitely taking suggestions for episode ideas. Send me a review with yours and I will incorporate your ideas, even if they seem silly!


End file.
